


Pokemon Breeding

by moonwolfdragonfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Cages, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Enemas, Experiment, Feral Behavior, Forced Feeding, Gags, Gentle Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Inflation, Knotting, Lactation, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Machine - Freeform, Masks, Milking Machine, Mind Break, Mpreg, Multiple cocks, Nipple Play, Oviposition, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Punishment, Rape, Restraints, Sex Slave, Watching luke haveing sex, Water, at first...., attempt escape, ice punch, love making, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolfdragonfox/pseuds/moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: Luke accepted a new job in a Top of the line Pokemon breeders and he want to show then he is going to do anything for this job and with the pokemon, when he see's what they really do he regret everything and regrets accepting this job.





	1. Feraligatr

**Author's Note:**

> every Pokemon habit in these chapters are made up and I use the Pokedex and the game behaviour, not the manga and anime.

Luke is 18

This island is where the famous pokemon breeders live and they bred show pokemons for pokemon contest and shows. Luke is going to the island to work there being a caretaker to the breeding pokemon and he is excited for it, his boat ride is long and the crew is okay with dropping him by the island like they always do when people went to get in their pokemon. Now look is looking at himself in the mirror, red buzz cut hair, blue eyes and green plaid flannel and loose jeans, he finish cleaning himself and ready to get off the boat, his things packed up and, he walk up to the top and walk from the starboard to the forward and he can see the island he wanted to go there for so long he tried so many times to get hired because the family rarely hire anyone, the family mainly works there, so when they called him and said he is hired and they want him straight away. After leaving his hometown, selling his apartment and leaving his Pokemon with his mother he is off and almost there.

As soon they reach the docks he left port side and with his two bags on hand he met on of the breeders Lucy, she is in a long light blue sundress and a sunhat, luck walk up to Lucy and they introduce each other and they went to the main house, the walk to the living room and luck met the others, Lucy's brothers, mum and dad. Everyone talked and learn about each other luke then was taken to his room, inside is just a plain room with a single bed, small dresser and a desk and chair with its own en suite and boxes here and there and told not to touch them because they need it. In the room luke place his bag on his bed and walk to the dresser inside is nothing so he open his bags and place all of his clothes into the dresser, and his personal things on it, he is happy he was given this opportunity to work at this place and he wanted to work hard here and learn so much he can, when he walked to the bathroom it's a combination of a bath and shower, with a toilet next to it and a shell sink he had a quick shower and he is happy, he was shown a quick tour of the area the barn where to Pokemon bred and kept he wasn't allowed inside yet and said he will be there all day, trails to the forest and fields, the office, wild local pokemon and a large berry orchid.

Luke went out of his shower half an hour later and he got himself dress in his PJ’s and he was going to set his place up for tomorrow but there was a knock on the door. Luck walk to the door and opened it and there is Lucy holding a tray with two cups, one a pikachu cup and the other is an eevee cup “ph lucy what are you doing?” asked luke

“Sorry this is a goodnight tea, today is a lot for you and you need your rest for tomorrow,” said Lucy, luke smiled and he was about to pick the pikachu one.

“No don’t that’s one mine, its brewed how i like it” lucy step back from lukes hands, the other then grab the eevee one and look at it, it looks like an ordinary cup of tea “it's my great grandmother's tea and it will help you sleep and get you well rested” 

“Thank you Lucy, I really appreciate it, i’ll work really hard tomorrow and prove i deserve to be here” he said, then he started to drink the tea, lucy smiled as he drank the tea she whispered ‘goodnight’ to him and left him alone. Luke’s tea was so good he down it in one gulp, he place the tea on the dresser and walk to his new bed, the tea he drank magically got him sleepy and tired and he went under the covers, he closes his eyes and slept then An hour into the night as luke sleep, but two men walk in, both of them muscular and tone pick up the now employee. One carry luck out of the house and the other is packing all of luke's clothes into boxes in the room.

The one carrying Luke, took him to the barn, inside is has 21 stalls, each one but one has muffled noise coming out, in the fifteenth stall, a corner stall, has a light layer of hay on the floor a chain on the corner between two windows, one on the left and right, with a metal collar, a water bottle (like hamsters water bottles) a 12 x 12 room and the man put luke down and look back to Lucy who is behind him holding a very of items “he’s out of it hard” she said “did i put too much of great grandma tea on him, will the process work?”

“Na, he might just be a heavy sleeper and i think yeah, if he doesn't wake up to the pain,” said the man

“David, come one continue” said Lucy, the man now dubbed david hands then went to lukes PJ’s and removed them one by one, until luke is naked. David reach out his hand to Lucy and gestured his hand and the girl gave him one of the items and david started to assemble.

=====================================================================

Morning arrived and luke can’t move his body, and its sore, he tried to move his body, but he couldn’t he open his eyes and his surroundings is different, he is no where in his room but a strange place, he looks back and see leather on his and he can see his legs are folded up to his thighs and bound together with leather, and his arms folder with his hands touching his shoulders his entire arms covered in leather. His mouth muzzled with a metal ring where is mouth should be, the air touching his bare skin, and the feel of  leather is odd to him, he tried to turn around, as he struggles to move he look around and see, two of the walls have bares halfway up the wooden walls, and the hinged doors is a tall to his eyes and there is Lucy and david and the second man, Luke tried to talk, but he couldn’t.

“Look at that he tried to call for help,” said david “cody look at that” cody smiled and laughed down at the red head, luke look up at lucy and with his eyes he tried to get her to free him but her sweet innocent face turn brooding and sadistic.

“Really?! your trying the growlithe eyes on me, please our last breeding bitch got too old or used up we ditch them and ‘hire’ a new emplyee” he smiled and he finally understand why these breeders only let family work here “cody get his first Pokemon here and david can i do it now?” Luke looked at david and gave a smile with a side of sass.

“Sure, you picked him” and all three of them left lukes eye view, so luke turn around again and try to process this situation. 

This place gets people and forcing them to breed them with Pokemon and have their young, but he is a man, he can't get pregnant. WHAT!! The tea it must have done something to him while he was sleeping for them to do this, then his mind turned to what Pokemon is going to breed him, and small Pokemon like a  Raticate, Swellow, Lycanroc? Some Pokemon he can handle and cope with internally, mentally and physically, he wants to run away, he wants to leave this place, but he can’t, he can’t get out of these bounds, leave this stable and leave this island.

The door open and close and he looked to see david and lucy with something in her hand he couldn’t see what it is, david kneeled down and hold on to lukes heand and move it to a way where his neck is visible “okay, do it lucy and you is you move or struggle we are sticking you with beedrills and they lay eggs inside you and fuck you non stop till you lay then and they do it again” he said and luke tred his best to moe move, lucy kneeled down and revilled a needle with a millky blue subtance inside, she pointed the needle on his artiry and inject all the liquid into luke.

Luke then jerked his head away as Lucy took the needle away from him, Lucy walked out of the stall and david let go and left too “so how long david?” she asked

“About a minute for two then we’re ready” then david left, lucy look down at luke.

“So ready to have a pokemon baby?” Luke shakes his head “oh right, the tea i gave you it modifiy your body and gave you a womb, the tea my grandmother made its made any man able to bare pokemon and there are those one in a lift time births where they gave birth to a human we raise them to run this place, some are in the main lands as we speak but no matter what you are and always will be is a bitch” then lukes body reacted to the word bitch and his body went heated, his heart beating fast, his cock harden and his ass becoming wet and wanting something inside him. Luke moaned behind his muzzle and he wiggled his ass and look up at Lucy who is looking at something else “really him? He is a good choice” she gave whoever a thumbs up and open the door open outwards from luke.

Luke looked up to see an Feraligatr walk in looking down at the heated, bound luke, luke struggle faster to escape, the Feraligatr is about 7’0 tall, his scales are bright and shiny with different shades of blue from the light, his fangs are showing, and his claws sharp even to normal standard, the big jaw pokemon then looked down at the man and drop down on all four and move to him and open his mouth, luke scream behind the muzzle and tears started to drop down from his eyes.

“Lets go, lucy cody going to make dinner tonight, what do you want?” asked david.

“Nothing, I'm going to check on the others” then the three left luke and the Pokemon alone.

Luke looked at the pokemon as id move and hover over him, he wants to move but he is scared still as the Feraligatr get himself ready to mate with the man, the pokemon cock slip out of the slit of his crotch and harden, his cock on luke's back, his cock became harder and he looked back at the Pokemon and he closes his eyes waiting for the crocodilian to use him.

Feraligatr open his mouth again and his tongue went out and lick the entire left side of luke's face and he planted his clawed to the floor crushing the hay and his claws digging into the wood and he lift his hips up and wiggled his hips and try to get his hardened cock into his new mate. The Feraligatr poke lukes entrance, he let out an intimidating growl and let his face next to luke’s head and started to push inside.

Luke screamed behind the muzzle as Feraligatr is pushing his member inside him, his cock is large and long, with a bulbous tip pushing in him with no preparation, everything hurts, his ass on fire as it stretches out and his inside heated up and become more wet for the monster cock. Luke moaned and he shook his head trying to not moan again but he can’t and he felt Feraligatr pushing in again and feeling more of the pokemon inside him and he cum onto the straw under him, luke insides tightened around Feraligatr making him push himself all the way inside, up to his hilt, forcing luke to take all of him. Luke moaned into his muzzle and he cum again onto the straw again and he looks back Feraligatr and see he is ready to fuck him out, even though he came twice Feraligatr have had his time to shine.

Feraligatr let go of the wooden floor and grab onto his small body and he started to fuck him, he pull half way out and thrust back in and let out a mumbleing growl and continue to fuck the human. Feraligatr claws tighten on his soft skin and lightly pierced it, drawing a little blood. Feraligatr dick grow bigger, inside luke or luke’s inside tight around the pokemon because ether way Feraligatr felt bigger inside luke and luke is crying, moaning, coming twice to a pokemon inside him and fear he will have his babies inside him he tried to not react to the water type but couldn’t stop it.

Feraligatr felt himself going to cum, so then he sped up his thrusts and then reach down and grab his head and lift it up and open his mouth again displaying his straight and virility and head then with one thrust pushing all of his cock inside, drop down with a loud thud, grasp the floor again and cumming inside luke, Feraligatr pumped so much inside the human, moving his hips emptying himself into luke.

Luke screamed into the muzzle and came again onto the straw again and his inside is flooded with cum, then he felt something else being filled and he knows, he just knows this is the womb that is being filled, then he feels his stomach expanding a bit and he looked down to his stomach and see he is plumped out and he is in pain and exorsted and he and feel Feraligatr pulling out, as Feraligatr pulled out, he is empty and is want him back inside, that's the sick thing he want. Then he look back and see Feraligatr moving him to his side and he lying down next to him with his side and then Feraligatr became hard again and then he pushi himself back inside, luke screamed again and he look down and see his cock in it full sight pushing inside luke again and he started to thrust his hips again, fucking the man again, the Feraligatr claws went up to luke face and his claws went to the muzzle and rip it off. 

Luke’s mouth finally free, he started to shout “PLEASE NO MORE!! IT HURTS I DON’T WANT IT!! PLEASE NO MORE I DON’T WANT POKEMON BABIES!! PLEASE HELP!!” after a few more thrusts, Feraligatr claw over to the other restraints and rip them off luke.

Luke limbs are sore and numb. Then Feraligatr pull out and move luke on top of him face the pokemon, then push the human down on his dick “NO PLEASE!! LET ME GO, I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!!” Luke arms wrapped around Feraligatr and he grasped on to the red dorsal fins and his legs wrapped around the large pokemon body. Feraligatr dick is larger than luke remember during their first time moments ago, luke also notice Feraligatr is being a bit more gentle, slower and holding him close to him, then he felt Feraligatr thrust its his up and cumming inside him again. Luke moaned in ecstasy and came again and his cum on the Pokemon. 

“Wow, your loving this pokemon mating thing” luke looks back to see Lucy starting at them “when Feraligatr is done with you we’re going to get him out of there” then lucy turn and walk away from them. Feraligatr gave a mumble growl and tighten his hold on the human and started to fuck him again.

===============================================================

1 ½ months 

Luke is laying on the mattress with a belly filled with two baby Totodile’s, feraligatr is laying on his better his snot on the human belly and being close to his offspring, lucy watch them fuck a few time but ignore them when they stop, david is know as the caretaker to the pokemon bearers, after david confirmed two pokemon luke was crying and both terrified and happy about it, when feraligatr stayed they are protective to their mate till they give birth. Now luke is resting after feraligatr got him off and he knows something is wrong, his body is in pain and gradually growing “feraligatr it's happening, get someone, their coming” feraligatr stood up and move to the door and roared at David who is usually there but today he is not. Luke process was painful and he wanted to die feraligatr was patient and he helped him, luke’s now on his back with his legs apart and trying to get himself ready for the crowning, a few hours later he can finally feel his babies coming out, feraligatr used ice punch to create a small ice chunks and using it to cool him down, as he started.

“Come on young one come out” he whispered, he wants to see his babies he want to see both of them, he started to push, feraligatr cooed at luke with a claw on his stomach as the first baby is coming out, when the first one is born, David and Cody came in and cleaned up the first one, david help luke with the second baby, once they are born luke is tired and wanted to see them, a miracle to the two breeder eyes, both of them are females.

Luke wanted to keep them, but his feraligatr took them and raise them on his own, the life stay of feraligatr, males raise their offspring and the female look for another mate, luke cried, wanting his babies and raise them himself but he remembers why they are doing this to him, they want well bred Pokemon, Pokemon they can sell and continue to breed.

All he wonders what Pokemon is going to breed with him.


	2. houndoom

three weeks after Luke given birth to twins female totodile he cried and stuck in his stall and he is chain down with the collar, his hands cuffed and tied to the same chain, his ankles in leg spreaders and shot up with another aphrodisiac and his body is reacting again, he is being prepared for another breeding, with what Pokemon he doesn't know what Pokemon but he knows it's not his  Feraligatr, they told him it is not going to be the same Pokemon. David walked in with a lead in hand, david look down and see Luke in pain and wanting to leave this place and hind his first born “look you’ll get over it, they are going to good people,” he said then pull the leash and walk in the stall is the dark Pokemon, Houndoom, with a caged muzzle over his mouth “he likes to go rough to get ready”

Houndoom look at luke and he rushes to him but david stop it by pulling the leash, “okay Houndoom be careful, this is his second one” 

Luke said “please let me go, I don't, I want my babies” then cody walks in and he brought a machine luke recognise, a milking machine. Cody keeled down and grab the tube from the machine and put it on his cock, then got the harness and strap him so the pump doesn't fall out or knocked out during the mating “what are you doing?”

“Just a sample” said cody then he turned it on. 

The machine hummed, whilled and started to move and luke cock is being pumped, milking him for his cum “okay Houndoom  have your fun now” then david let go of the leash and Houndoom run up to man, jump him with his canine cock out and ready to fuck the human, he hop over his body with his cock immediately poking lukes entrance, Houndoom frount paws are over his shoulders, his head next to luke’s head and panting hot breath on him. Houndoom cock poking luke entrance pushing himself into the human ass, the two older men left the pokemon and Luke alone. Houndoom hips thrusted in and out of the human under faster and rougher than luke had with Feraligatr, his claws digging into lukes skin and his body heat rising, with his muzzle cage preventing Houndoom from biting the nap of Luke neck, marking to be his and Houndoom wants luke to be his, he was denied the option of having a mate thanks to the breeders and is willing the melt the cage with a flamethrower and mate with him and if he was in a pack he would let any of the male fuck his mate for puppies, then Houndoom feels Luke tighten around him moaning loudly, with his body shaking pulling the chain hard.

Luke insides burns, he knows Houndoom mating can go on for hours or days, he knows why they are milking him so the prolong mate i cut in Half, with Houndoom inside the tip is poking his womb almost passing his cervix, he looks down at the machine with a tube to a jar with his cum inside dripping from the tube. His cock is weeping being continuously being pumped and milked, then his body shivered again and he came into the machine again and look down seeing more cum, go into the jar, then the base of Houndoom cock inflate and started to knot him “OH GOD! IT HURTS!” the knot widen as Houndoom pulled out “don’t push in, don’t push in” he whispered, but Houndoom didn’t listen he pushes in, widening his insides and the tip of the dark Pokemon cock has reached his womb, prodding pass his cervix and cumming ropes into his womb. Luke wailed as Houndoom cums inside and he is cums again into the machine again.

Houndoom panted out his hot breath, knotting the human and pushing as much as he can into luke womb, as they stay there for about 15 minutes in the same position, and during that 15 Minutes the machine continue with no sign of stopping milked the tired human weeping cock, with a jar half full. Houndoom pulled out slowly and when he did Luke has started to leak cum out of his ass, Luke looks back to see Houndoom trying to clean himself and he tried to move his knees so he can feel more comfortable, he tugged the chain a few times to try to see if he could free himself and runaway.

Houndoom look out to Luke pulling the chain, wiggling his body, to Houndoom he thought Luke is ready to go again, so he went to luke again and hope on him and his cock became hard and with no ease he penetrate luke again, Houndoom is moving faster and harder, moving Luke body down and his hips still up, pounding down into luke abused hole and tired body, turning feral, fucking the human down into the floor, his cock pushing pass his cervix and straight into his womb, runting and fucking Luke he doesn't care about him right now all Houndoom want is to do is fuck and breed “GO NO STOP IT!! ITS TOO MUCH! HE’S KILLING ME” Luke now knows why they muzzle him, he will bite and hurt him and this is too much for his tired and abused body, the motion of the dark Pokemon body is too hot and hard, but just right. 

No. he is to honry to think straight and he is too far gone to no longer want this to stop. This time Houndoom finished early and his knot is felt bigger and it felt like its reaching his womb, the head of Houndoom cock squirted so much cum his womb overflowed and flooded Luke inside, cum is leaking out of the loose hole. Luke moaned out and look at Houndoom eyes and they said ‘I'm not done’ then the pokemon pulled out will still knotted, luke moaned into the floor cumming again twice as Houndoom thrust back in and out still knotted and wild for hours and hours Houndoom  fucked everything out of himself and Luke.

Thought out the day Houndoom and luke mate for so long they had to Houndoom off Luke, and they see the jar of Luke's cum is almost full, they unhook the milking machine from him and moved it away Luke is so happy he cried. David unchain him and taken off the Leg spreader, letting the breeder rest. the next day Houndoom energy is recharged and he fucked the human again, on the sixth day Luke’s stomach so full of cum, david and Cody don’t need to examine Luke to tell if he is Pregnant or not, but he is. 

Soon Luke is pregnant with 5 Houndour puppies inside, Houndoom stayed with Luke caring for him, giving him food, tonight Luke’s pregnant body is hot and horny, cock half mast, the Puppies moving inside, Houndoom already move on to another human but Luke needed to get off. He moves one hand down to his cock slowly masterbateing and the other to his sore nipples and massage them. When this happened when he had the twins, Feraligatr help him out by slowly mating with him and holding him and also he himself get Luke off for him, but luke is by himself and he someone inside him and with both hands touch his chest “oh horny boy look sad” Luke look up to see Lucy Looking at him and with that sadistic smile he first saw “need help we got a fucking machine for you, but its stuck with a Gyarados dildo” then she squinted her eyes and at him and smiled “you know what i know what you need, Let me get cody” then she left.

Luke doesn't care he carried on, he is hard now and his nipples are more sensitive than the stall door opened up and cody walked in grab onto the breeder hands and tied up behind his back and luke looked up to Lucy moving a machine inside, with two cups, like the one he first saw milking his cock but Lucy took both of them and put them on Luke's nipples and cody turn on the sucktion. The cups sucked on his nipples just to hold it on his body then cody flip another switch and the machine turns on and suck on his nipples hard, Luke hissed his lips and moaned as the machine sucked him off.

“Higher” said Lucy, cody turn the dial and the suction went on harder, luke then felt something coming out, not from his cock but from his nipples.

“Wh-what is h-appe-ning?” then his nipples exploded milk, he looked down and his nipples is lactating and the machine is milking him, again “m-milk?”

“You puppies need it, we’ll be back to see if these are filled up, Houndour puppies drink more milk than human babies” luke look down and see three jars, with one with his milk, then Cody and Lucy left the stall, leaving the lactating Luke still hard and being milked.

“Wait, i’m still….” they left “please i’m still hard i ca-” but with the suction of the milker he came untouched, his nerves tingle and his legs muscles twitched and his puppies inside move again.

“this feel good, puppies”


	3. beedrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a test tells Luke he is ready to take a beedrills, he is unsure how they will breed him.

BeeDrill

8 weeks pass after Luke gave birth to his houndour litter, at first he was stressed for feed all five puppies he tired feed them two at a time, lucky Lucy went and helped him feed them too. Three boys and two girls, we wanted the name them but they didn’t let him, he noted one daughter is the runt and he paid closer to her, the three boys are biters and he let them bit the chain until David brought toys for them and Luke's other daughter loves to sleep by his side. Today luke watches his puppies leave him, he knows they are old enough to leave him, they are more independent and they are able to live on their own and probably live with their own Trainer. He hugged his Runt of a daughter one last time and wishing her Luck into the world, he let her go and watch her walk off with the others and out of the barm, Luke leaning on the wall looking out at the barred window and wishing he can actually see them off properly but he can’t. 

Luke now alone and with no baby inside him so he know somewhere is a Pokemon being picked to fuck him, he had a water and a dark pokemon, what other types is going to use him, Dragon, Fire, Rock? He has no idea what to do when that happens, he studies most Pokemon types but not their breeding or mating ritual, so he really hope he can’t tell that is going to happen to him, soon he will be in extreme pain again and have another Pokemon inside him giving him another child.

“Lucky you” said david, finish moving the puppies out of the barn and now leaning on the stall Door.

“Why? My kids are gone” said Luke.

“The next Pokemon if going to be a week away so your going to Clare for the time being,” he said

“How?......” then Luke remember Clare when he first came to the island, she is the in-house Pokemon Nurse on the island and she looks scary when he first saw her and he wanted to leave the moment she looks at him “her?”

“Yep she need to look at you, 7 kids and she need to look at you and see if the next one is or isn't going to mate you” he said, then he left. The next couple of days pass, luke deserve a few days rest and no pokemon fucking him, he ate to his fill, sleep most of the day and he looks outside from his window watching some Krookodile and some sandile’s in the field playing and running and some bird pokemon flying around, it was relaxing for the enslaved human and he is sure this is the only thing he can enjoy for the time being. 

Then one day Luke is taken to a different area, it was a medical area, david helped Luke on to a medical onto a medical chair with stirrups for his legs and then tied them down and cuff this arms above his head and so he doesn't run or do anything stupid, his mouth with a ball-gag on him, and his cock in a small restrained cock cage.

 After a while Clare  walked in, she is like lucy but with more muscles, shorter hair, and wearing scrubs, she walks to him and use her foot and bring the metal stool to her “so string beans has fuck with two pokemon and they want me to look at you, man they want me to look at you” she said with a stern voice and pulled a tray to her and pull out a speculum and she prodceed to usse it on Luke. she then grab lube and spear it on the speculum and push the metal medical device into Lukes ass, she pushes the until the end came and she clenched her hand and force the speculum to open inside Luke and she looked inside Luke.

Luke moaned behind his gag as Clare proceed to examine him, he can feel the speculum spreading him, small instruments inside him, poking and prodding his sensitive insides, so much it’s turning him on, his cock is leaking pre cum and he wants to move but he is scared of Clare of her yelling or punishing him “okay that's done and now the size test” she then close the speculum and pull it out and stood up and walked out of Luke eye line, then she comes back with electric Pump, large water bottle about 15 Liters of water inside and a large thick, black Butt plug with a plastic tubing and a pump at the end “okay time to see this” Clare place the IV stand on the side next to Luke, Clare then grab the Lube and smeared the gel on the plug and push it in Luke “i'm going to pump water into you and see how much water you can take, depending on how much you can take, you’ll be with the next Pokemon or we make you mate with a NidoKing” then she pick up the pump and squeeze her hand on the pump. With each pump inflate the plug, making sure it fit in the trapped Luke.

Luke moaned at the pressure inside him grows and he is hard and have no idea when he is going to cum or not, when the pumping stop its fitted to his ass and he look at Clare and see she is connecting the tubing together to the water and the pump, then she picked up the bottle and hung it upside down on a stand and then turned on the electric pump and its started to pump water into Luke. Luke moaned at the cold water pouring inside and filling him up, he pulled his arms and legs his cock hard wanting to be released and free for him to cum.

“What's Wrong can’t cum?” said Clare, her rough hand glide over his chest “is a touch of a human woman no longer good for you? You want me to get you a Pokemon to satisfy you?” then she stopped her hand on his nipples and pinch them, Luke moaned and lift his hips up and he looked down at his cock “oh you want to get off, too bad you don’t get to get off, you know what…..” then she walked to the bottle and luke seeing his belly starting to plump out with water, she then kneeled down to the electric pump and flip the switch and the water is now ruching inside him, Luke moaned louder and he pulling his limbs as much as he can, his body turning sensitive and he was crying “fuck bitch thats a lot you can take” Luke stomach is bloated out and filled to his limit, Clare turn off the water and look at he bitch, then she walk to the table and picked up a clip board and started to write something on it. 

Luke inside is pushed to his limits and even this is too much for him, he wants to push the plug out and expel the water from inside of him, his mind asked the question, what Pokemon he is going to mate next that would force him to take this much water? Another water pokemon? Larger pokemon? He know infernape troop leaders fuck their mate first them share them among the trop or a goodra where they seal their Mates with their own slime to make sure they keep as much cum inside, either way Clare put the clipboard down and turn to him.

“Will my favourite part is up next,” she said, then she remove the tubing from the plug and move the water stand and the pump out of the way and she went to a stop Luke can’t see and hear clings and clater and when she comes back and have a camera, she took a picture of him “to document and because i can” and she toss the camera to the table and reach down to the plug and turn a dial and the air in the plug deflated.

The water inside is starting to push against the plug and Luke is having a hard time holding everything in and then he saw Clare walk to his side and she grabs the plug and pulled it out of Luke’s ass. With this sudden action she did, the water inside Luke started to rush out of him, he moaned into his ball gag and he cums dry into his cock cage and he pulled his entire body in as much as he can. As the water drained out of Luke’s insides and womb “well looks like we can put you in the in column, next week the BeeDrill will be you next stud, bitch” then she walked off yelling for Dave and Cody, but will is inside Lukes is the fact that he is going to have BeeDrill eggs inside him. 

The next few hours, Dave and Cody took Luke Off the stirrups and the chair and back into his Stable and he as given a light meal and water, and then next week came and Luke and Two other Breeders was with him in the back of the Truck and they were driving them deep into the forest and he is scared of what is going to happen but the other two are different, all he knows is that they are here and doing this longer then he has and one of then is muzzled and his arm tied behind his back looking hungry for something and the other looks lost, tired and dazed, almost like a zombie. 

Luke is sure he is going to end up like one of them and then the truk stop and luke look out and see a large Tree filled with BeeDrills and combee flying around, Kakuna hanging around on the tree branches with weedles too and on top is a larger than average Vespiquen about 6’11 feet tall on the top branch looking down at the Humans, Dave and Cody pulled Luke and the other two out of the truck and bring them to three Wooden poles and grab their arms and tied them above their head with the ropes tying their hand to the metal ring and another set of rope tied to their knees lifting their legs up and their asshole expose and presentable to the pokemon. Luke looked out to the others the one muzzled, his muzzle is removed and he is panting and already turned on and ready to be fucked and the dead looking one looks ready to let anything to his body, and he is scared.

“Duded this one look dead?” said Cody, dave turn to the other and look at the breeder.

“Your right, after this breeding we get rid of him,” said Dave, then he pulled out something and it’s a small vial and open it and sprinkle whatever is in the vial onto the other three and they walked off to the truck and stayed inside looking at them. 

Luke tried to turn his head to look what they are doing but then he sees the Vespiquen flying towards them, the crazed horny one is looking at her intensely and the dead looking one is looking at her too unfazed, and she is flying over them looking at them and then she looks at the horny one and fly to him.

“Yes…...use me ...my ...queen” then the Vespiquen lower herself down to the horny one and pulled out a long flesh ovipositor and push into the man and started to lay her eggs into the human, pushing more and more in him she started let a light yellow dew out of her mouth and let it fall on the human, letting every Bug Pokemon that this human is hers and her alone as she pushes every single egg she has into the man “more…...please more eggs…my ...queen” then the Vespiquen, pushed in some more of the man as his stomach starting to bulge out with eggs and he is nearly at his limit.

“I want more Vespiquen eggs, give me more” he said, Luke watches in fear hoping this doesn't happen to him soon, then Luke turn to a few Females beeDrills starting to fly towards him and the other one, on of the bigger female BeeDrill landed on him with her ovipositor out and trying to get in him and deposit her eggs inside Luke. Luke pulled his leg against the ropes as the beedrill and tried to push in the ovipositor, lukes ass spread out as the flesh pushing inside him, Luke moaned and his cock hard as soon as the beedrill is inside him and she is positioning herself inside luke so she can lay her eggs inside and pull out and let another beedrill inside and lay her egg too.

After a few seconds of repositioning, the female now is laying her eggs and luke clenched up around the ovipositor and eggs, the eggs themselves all luke can say they are the size is table tennis balls and i his mind luke is counting the eggs being laid inside him. 

1…...2…..3…..

As he is counting, beedrill is holding him tightly as another beedrill who called dibs to go next is on top of Luke and she is poking Lukes cock mainly curious about human anatomy, and luke moaned again and he looked down to the other beedrill and want to shoo her away but he can’t. 

6 eggs inside him. 

Then the female beedrill flutter her wings and pulled out and fly way, then the one on top of luke then started to take her position inside luke and she is rougher than the first one and she thrust into Luke and she squirted out eggs, fast and hard, the eggs are the same size as the other and her drills are over Lukes head and as fast as she can, 4 eggs are planted into the human and she pulled out just as fast not caring that 3 eggs fall out of Luke ass, as the three fell, it shattered and with little embryos on the floor. Then another and another, each female had about 4 or 6 eggs each and some of the eggs fell out of Luke during the exchange and he lost count on how many eggs is inside him and his stomach is bulged out, trying to hold the eggs inside with the last one laying his eggs inside him, he came three time, his cock weeping and leacking cum then he turn to the other two and the dead looking one stomach is full, and the honry one is surrounded by combee look like they are fertilizing the eggs inside him, then luke look out and see male beedrills fighting on who will fuck the humans and fertilize the eggs inside them, but one of them with scars, missing a antennae about 5’7 feet, bigger then the average beedrill and more importantly its a shiney pokemon, green instead of yellw and blue eyes, knocking most of the males, then some who are wiser move away and he fly to Luke.

The shiny beedrill cock came out and he thrusted into Luke and started to thrust into him, hard and energetic Luke can feel him with his body and the eggs around the beedrill cock, he came twice from the beedrill and he welped “no it too much!, there too much!...... slow down! You’ll break the eggs!! My eggs please!!” the beedrill didn’t’ listen and just continue fucking luke.

Luke look to the other and they are still being used by the male beedrills and combee and he turns back to the shiny beedrill, and the beedrill came into luke, luke came onto himself again and he look up to the beedrill and he pulled out and fly away. No other beedrills used him or anything and noon arrived and the three of them are full of eggs and cum, Cody and David plug them up and taken them back to the barn, in Luke stable, there is just a thick blanket and on the floor and he cover himself and holding his egg filled stomach wondering what is going to happen?

Three weeks later……..

One day Luke stomach contracted and moved is know this, he is going into labour but insead of him giving birth or laying the eggs in his stable they taken him back to the forest, Luke is confused and he noticed there is more and more young bug Pokemon, and luke thinks the other have given birth. The arrived at the same place and Cody and David drag Luke out of the truck and taken him to the middle of the field and luke is left alone.

Luke stomach contracted and he looked down and felt something crawling inside, ‘they hatched inside me’ he thought so he spread his legs and he grabbed on to the grass and try to push them out, the first one wiggling down his inside and is pokeing out of his ass. Luke gave one more pushed and he pokemon came out, its a weedle, a baby weedle, then a beedrill flies down and picked up the baby and flies away. Luke continue to give birth to other weedles and watched then taken away. 

A few Hours passed and 12….14…..15….  16 babies born and he is almost finished, he look around a see the shiny beedrill was there and he flies down and he poked the stomach and he smooths his body trying his calm him down and comfort him. 18…..19...21…. The twenty second and finale weedle came out and it was a shiny one, yellow skin, brighter pink nose, the baby wiggled towards the large shiny Pokemon and the Pokemon picked the weelde up and flies away, with luke, tired, in pain, alone and on the floor. 

David and Cody walk to the Luke and kneeled down “well, a shiny weedle, too back the beedrill took it we could have sold it for double the price” they taken the breeder back to the truck, along the way, Luke out and see the beedrill who fucked him with the weedle near him watching him as if that beedrill is explaining to the weedle who the mother is and what he does, it sounds sad but Luke know he will never see them again.


	4. noivern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the noivern turn and he is ready to use Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he fan fiction was inspired to me by BARAKING from twitter  
> https://twitter.com/BaraKingFurry/status/1133389119776796672
> 
> Go to my Twitter  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/deathreaper951/status/1160693022801031168
> 
>  
> 
> And choose what Pokémon Luke is going to be fuck by.

Ch4 noivern

Two months later and everyone is busy they said they change pokemon every year so they don’t cause any inbreeding among them and that's when Luke realises he has been in the Island for over a year and he looks at the same wall and realize he will never escape from this place, to be frank he never really tried, being Pregnant and recovering he never tried any of the idea’s he had to escape this barn and island he looks out of one of the windows and see the family rallying the pokemon onto a large cargo boat he can’t see many Pokemon with their babies and eggs going into the boat and he can see  Feraligatr with the twins in his arms walking away from the island and into the boat and passing other Pokemon walk off the boat and into the island he even can see alolan Pokemon and even their alola form.

Luke know he will be fuck by any pokemon they want, and he will the submissive bitch and take it. Then the barn door open and luke looks out and see lucy smiling “okay everyone new Pokemon so who wants to be fuck by an alolan ninetales?” everyone is silent except the horny man who moan out loud and banging on the door “okay now the others…….” Lucy walked pass each stable and announcing to each person who will be fucking what? As Lucy stood one front of Luke's door she look in and see luke on his hands and knees looking back at her and she smiled good for you, “you get a dragon type Pokemon, this one has two” and she makes the peace sign “noivern………”and she left “......good luck, CLARE!! GET HIM READY!!”

Then david and clare walk in and grab onto luke and move him, off to a different area, the first floor of the barn and Luke is again back on the chair of the stirrups, legs up high and arms tied above his head and clare brought out something Luke is scared off it and he pulled on his legs and arms “okay this will stretch you out and take that fucker” and it knelled down to set it up and Luke see’s it a fucking machine with a larger then average dildo with round lumps on the shaft and a thick head and a knot at the end and david brought out the milking machine again and hooked it onto Luke dick, which its already hard, David made sure the milker is holding onto the dick and he took out a cock gag and forced it in his mouth and cover the mouth with leather muzzle and then got two nipple clamps, and clamp them on the red head nipples “for extra pleasure” said clare, and he pulled out lube.

Luke watch clare lube up the dildo, and as she does this lukes want to be off this machine and leave this place then clare move the dildo to his asshole and turn the machine on and pushed it in his ass, the dildo thick head was pushed pass the rim and nestled inside him with a slight vibration from the machine humming, Luke cock them jump alive as clare then turn the milker on and it started sucking his dick wanting his cum. Luke moaned lifting his hips with synch with the milking “stop it” said clare standing next to him, then she grabbed another leather strap and move it over his hips and strap them down and tighter it “there, i have the others to do” 

Then she turn on the fucking machine and it come alive, moving the dildo in and out of Luke ass in a medium speed and the knot barely touch his stretched rim, as he watch clare walk off and see david bringing in another man and set him on to another chair the same like the one he is on and clare doing the same thing.

The dildo inside Luke is quite stimulating, the lumps stimulate his insides and his asshole, the thick head lighting touching the entrance of his womb and the knot kissing his ass. Then he watches david and clare to the same to others in the area and clare walked up to him and knelled down and dial the speed up on the fucking machine, the machine sped up. The dildo rammed into Luke, the lumps feel like it's everywhere, the thick head is passing the cervix and hitting the end of the womb and the knot moving in and out with force and somehow ease going in and out of the red head ass. The milker on Luke's cock has suck two loads out of his cock and sucking out of his cock, then Luke turn his head to the side and watch the other person what's being done to him, dildo going in and out of his ass, gag and muzzled, no milking machine but with nipple suckers on him, then another with same thing done to him.

Luke knows he is in trouble and about three hours later, Luke is all spent and his ass is all loose and stretched out, they stop the machine, the dildo knot in luke's ass and, his cock tired and weeping wanting to rest. The first thing taken was the milker and then the fuck machine, the david taken the unconscious red head back to his stable and lay him down on the soft straw “you think he’s ready for that noivern?” asked david

“He has to, that noivern trainer wants babies” said Lucy behind david.

“Okay he better take him, that noivern is ready to jump him when we show him, he almost jumped the other one”

“Okay, tomorrow at noon that he’s going to see that noivern and get little noibats in his belly” then they walk away and continue working.

========================================================================

The next day, luke is sore all over his lower body and his dick is tired and empty, he looking straight at the wooden walls and he is fiddling with a small nail he pulled while he had the weelde eggs inside him, he has been trying to dig the dirt from under the wall and escape and cover the hole with hay and straw, most of the time he dig while pregnant with the weedle eggs and after, he knows he can get to the one of the boat they have and get to wherever he can and tell the world what on earth these people are doing to other humans. Most of the day he ate his food and sleep trying to mentaly prepare himself for that noivern, he keeps digging and looking back to see if anyone is or isn’t watching him, he almost make the hole for the end for him to crawl under the barn and run away he think he can do it that night and be free and go home.

“Okay Luke ready for your next breeding?” yelled Cody, Luke look back and then he moved the hay on to the hole and lay his body on it and close his eyes “look at you, your asleep while we have a noivern for you to breed” said Cody then he grab luke and they walk out to the field is there is a noivern and he is scared, he is so close to escaping after one more pregnancy and time he can leave, in the cage noivern, gave a low growl while looking in the human, he is ready to air slash the cage open and jump the human.

“Look at him, he is ready to jump and fuck him to death” said david, He is there with he open the cage and they push luke into the cage, Luke walked in and he kneeled down not wanting the Pokemon to be attack or rough by him and he is showing noivern how submissive he is. Noivern lower his body and crawl to him, smelling him and then crawl over the human and let his cocks out, two dicks out and luke is scared and understand why they prepare his ass, the cocks long with a pointed end and bumps under side of both cocks and the other is a bit smaller than the other and there are knotting bulge too. The noivern hovered over the human with his two cocks out and he lower himself enough so the he can touch the human ass, the noivern gave a low growl and slam his cocks into luke open ass. Even though luke’s ass is stretched out, with two more cocks he feels even more stretched out and he full and like the eggs he had, the cocks felt cluttered and moving the noivern wiggled his hips to try and move his cock inside luke and try ad position them into Luke womb.

“Err ... that'...so...good, what are...you d-doing?” moaned luke, clawing the metal floor and the rising his hips more.

“Look at that he likes it” said David

“David come here i need to talk to you” Yelled Cody, david walked away from the cage and noivern quickly look up at david then back to Luke.

Luke inside are muddled and he can feel the tip of the noivern cock inside his womb, he moaned out loud and lower his torso and raised his hips higher and the bat Pokemon took that as a sign and he fucking the human, he rolling his hips instead of thrusting his cock in and out of his ass. Noivern lay his claw next to luke's head and his talons planted on the floor his tail, swaying his tail the white fur brushes against luke's back purring his voice so luke can feel him enjoying it.

“Your so gentle, I want your babies noivern” said luke his voice muffled because his face is close to the ground, but with noivern with his large ears he heard it all and he stop rolling his hips and he lower his body and move his legs and hook them to luke’s leg and went faster, his cock nestled in the womb with squirted out pre-cum and he rolled his hips faster with the knot pushed into his ass and both their bodies heating up and noivern breath hot and intoxicating for luke.-

Noivern switches speed from fast to slow and luke also started to move his hips too and and try to match the pokemon rhythm, the pokemon cooed and cuddled him, luke lift his hand up and touch the side of the pokemon face, noivern look down and gave a light coo to the human and lick his face. Luke knows what he is doing, the other Pokemon used him rough, as a toy and bitch to breed but this Pokemon, noivern is gentle and patient with him and is taking his time, he forgot what this Pokemon breeding ritual but he hopes is Monogamy pokemon and he will noivern for the rest of their lives he wants to have his noibats inside him and look after them forever. 

then noivern pulls almost all the way out of luke, he gasped and look up at noivern who look like he turned feral and then the bat pokemon slam deep into luke ass and come into the human, luke and noivern both screamed out as the knot is flaring up and both of them cum at the same time, the pokemon cum flooding inside the human and inflating his stomach and cum from luke is smeared on the floor, Luke look back to noivern and still looking feral and he his rolling his hips against the human harshly and digging his claws and talons are digging into the floor and panting heavily and still going with no stopping.

“Look at that he still going?!” Luke looks out of the cage and see david and Cody looking at them with a smile on their face “too bad if noiverns was a Monogamous pokemon then this would be perfect but na” said David, he walked to the cage and pulled out a clicker and clicked it.

‘CLICK! CLICK!’

Noivern ear shiver a bit and the Pokemon tried to pull out, the knot is still up and luke and in pain as the Pokemon is trying to pull out “no, it's not down, please let it die down!” shouted Luke “AAHH!...please stop it, let it die down”

“Na, we found your little escape hole idiot, so this is part of your punishment” said Cody, Luke looks back up to the two confused and surpried trying to give them a confused look.

“No one even tried to escape but you, little bitch, tried and you could have done it tonight right?” Luke closes his eyes and look away from them as noivern finally pulled out of the human knot and all, Luke then screamed in pain and panted into the floor, with his ass open he is sure the pokemon cum will flood out of him, but it didn’t.

“Noivern’s other cock cum is a thicken agent do none of the cum will spill out now time for your other punishment” said Cody, then david open the cage and they pulled out Luke and dragged his tired and worn body into the barn, as they did this clare walk by them with another human that has also been prepared went into the pokemon cage with the noivern.

Inside they pined lukes down in his stable they had filled up the hole and there on the floor there are items luke is scared of, both Cody and david pulled out his arms and put them in the same leather arm sleeves when he was chained up with the houndoom, and cain behind his back, ropes tying his legs together and folded up as they did this Luke tried his best to get out but like the other time he was tired and filled with cum then they push a butt plug in his ass with two vibrating eggs inside, one is on high and the other is on low, messing up his insides and Cody put Lukes cock in a cock cage and and pushes a flexible sounding in his dick hole. The david pulled out an black leather mask and forced it on his head covering lukes head and a gag ring forcing his mouth up “there look at you a stupid slut” said cody.

“Let get him his food he must be hungry after that noivern fuckering” said David

“Okay i’ll get it ready, you get him ready” then Cody walked off, david stood up and grab onto Lukes head, the redhead tried to struggle free but David is stronger than him, thus luke have no chance of freeing himself. David then move Luke to the corner of the wall and chained him to the wall then he went to the side and pulled out something that looks like a feeding tube, the move the end of the tube to the mouth and forced it in, the end of the tube stopped by the uvula and then he held it high up and hook it up to the wall.

“Look at you ready to be forced feed” said david and he turned around and walked out, Luke is scared he has no idea what it going to happen to him and he wants to live and no longer want to be a breeding bitch, he pulled his trapped arms. Nothing. He tried pushing his legs out. Nothing. Then luke tried to use his tongue to push out the tube out of the but can’t.

“Look who’s here, Cody” cody walks in with a bowl of beige subtanch “oatmeal with, ground nuts, fruit pieces, vitamin C, D, E, powders and ground pokemon pellets so all mixed into slop, this is what your going to eat for weeks or so, this is what happened until we decide you no longer punished” the cody one cup at a time, pour the mixture down in the tube and it went down into Luke mouth.

Luke with no choice but to drink the blended in food and he gave a cough and a gag, then struggled moan but he forced himself to swallow the mush and don’t move so much with the toys inside him and the pokemon cum swilling inside him.

David knelled down and smiled and went to the toy and switch setting of the toys and rub the stomach bulge “do you think Professor rosewood (brazilian rosewood,  _ Aniba rosaeodora)  _ would want to see him next time we have to go to him?”

“Maybe” look out he coughing again” david lookup and grab him by the head and rub his next so luke can finish ‘eating’ both Cody and davi know they are going to have fun with punishing luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he fan fiction was inspired to me by BARAKING from twitter  
> https://twitter.com/BaraKingFurry/status/1133389119776796672
> 
> Go to my Twitter  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/deathreaper951/status/1160693022801031168
> 
>  
> 
> And choose what Pokémon Luke is going to be fuck by.


	5. haxorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is taken to a new place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the last one

Ch5 Haxorus

 

 A week passed by since Luke punishment, they weren't careful because luke didn’t get pregnant with the noivern egg and no pokemon babies they can punish him as hard as they can, after two days of forced feeding and vibrating eggs and butt, he was taken out of the stable and into the stirrup chairs, tied up and bite gag in his mouth and have a vibrating egg tied to his dick with no release yet fed through and feeding tube in his nose with mushed up pokemon pellets feeding him. Then he was taken out of the chair then back to his stable, with his tunnel he made is filled with rocks and dirt, in the stable luke is collared to the wall and by the start of the new week luke is tired and ready to die.

In this new day luke is resting as much as he can before they force him to breed with another Pokemon maybe this time they will make him breed with a Pokemon he can’t handle like a aerodactyl, conkeldurr, gorgeist, machamp he has no idea and he opened his eyes in this morning he is uncomfortable and hungry, he looks over to the bowel of food but it's just more Pokemon pellets and he is tired of it but he eats it because they will force it down his throat again if he didn’t eat it. To pellets were hard and just dry with hints of berries but its all good for him, so to speak, he looked around the stable and the hole where he dug is filled and there is no nail or spoon to help him dig, he looked up to see Lucy, looking at him with a smile.

 “What?” he said looking up at her.

“Your no longer my problem…..” she said and she opens the door “.....your uncle rosewood problem now” then Cody and david walked in the stable with simple grey top and knee long pants to the redhead, and he looked at the clothes confused but didn’t question the gift of clothes, he picked them up and put them on quickly without a second thought. Once luke put on the clothes he hasn't worn in months or maybe a year, it felt strange and also itchy to wear clothes again, then Cody pulled out lukes hands and cuff then with simple metal cuffs and then david pull the red head out of the stable and lead him out the barn and they walk into cloudy day and down to the docks, there is a boat on and ready to leave this island, the boat looks like an ordinary fishing boat with fishing poles and nets there too, he wished for this day to come but who is this rosewood? He doesn't care as long he going away from them he is happy, in the boat he is push down below, down below its only there is only enough room for four or six people, he sat down with his hands still cuffed he look out of the window and watch the island move far away, he smiled and watch everything changing.

David is on the wheel of the boat, looking out and around his surroundings “so what do you think? He’s going to do to the kid?” asked david.

“Don’t care, uncle experiments is crazy, like sis said ‘he’s no longer our problem’” said cody standing next to his brother.

“Well, as you said it like that, then who cares, did rosewood found what he wanted?”

“No, last time I was there he was close, but who knows, when we get there he might have it?” the drive is not that long, they reached another island in a little under 3 hours, david slowed down the boat and circle the island.

This new island, is larger than the other one, more wild jungle, a large mountain that cover about a quarter of the island, rocky and jagged shores and there is no sight of any one living there, the boat travel to a beach with a wooden dock, large and long covering half of the only beach david and Cody can see, they dock the boat and Cody went to get Luke. as they get off the boat david and coay started to walk with luke in the middle of them, luke looks around them confused, there is a worn out ground making a path, the jungle too thick for him to run away and not be caught, so he follows them, after about 15 minutes of walking they reached the mountain and by the mountain there is a large metal door, david walk to the door and knocked.

Clutter echoed behind the door and it open to reveal a man in his mid to late 40’s, rose colour hair, tanned skin, wearing a lab coat over a black shirt and dark navy work pants “so this is the trouble maker” he said walking up to Luke, he held luke's face in his hands and look at him carefully, then let him go and circled him and clap his hands together, he’s good, bring him inside”

They walked in the mountain and through the tunnel it's a fully functional laboratory, rosewood went ahead and open a steel door and with a glass wall, as they push him in the room, inside luke look around the room is large and has a large mattress with a few blankets, stone floor, and the wall with the door it’s somewhat two way glass, he can’t see out of the glass wall but they can see, Luke stayed put as he wonder what he is going to do? So he walked to the mattress and sit down, looking out at the glass wall and try to see through it but the wall is a cloudy grey and he seemed pissed off being in a new prison and unsure what they are going to do to him.

David and Cody left rosewood alone and drove back to their island and continue working and the tanned man look at his new experiment, think what he should do to him first? New Pokemon food to feed him for the pokemon? Inject new strains of aphrodisiac for the other in the other island? Or force him in new restraints or equipment? He is unsure he know can think of something for the new toy, so he walked off leaving the area, down the hall into another room filled with bookshelves and sit down on his desk and took one of the books closest from him and look inside.

Rosewood read and read, book after book looking for something that would be the perfect experiment for Luke, he stopped and looked at the time and saw that its been about fur hours so he let himself out of the room and into the kitchen, which over looks and giant hollowed out mountain, with grass on the floor, tree’s here and there a small lake with a few Pokemon inside the mountain, with a cave like entrance and vines and flowers cover the walls here and there. He open the cabinet pulled out a tin marked earl grey and open it to look at the loose tea and an idea came up and laughed at himself for not thinking of it first.

Luke rearrange the bed so it's in the corner and he walked back and forth of the cell and wondering what is going to happen to him they got rid of him because he tried to escape but he never wanted to be traded to be a lab to be a lab-rattata  _ (pokemon version of labrat)  _ and then he walked to the door and jiggled the door handle, its lock like it should be and he walked back to the bed. As Luke lay on the bed feeling hungry and thirsty he is unsure who is going to feed him so he walked to the door and he jiggled the door again, then he walked back to the bed then the door open and there is rosewood with a tray of food, actual food, a bowl of hot beef stew and hot tea, Luke Looks up and see the food once, rosewood left the food tray on the floor and he left the room, then luke walk to the food and look at it, the stew looks okay and the tea is hot and nothing strange about it?

Then he started to eat the stew and drink the tea, the stew is good and tasteful and the tea is good with a taste of honey and sweetener, he likes it and he like the tea, he ate everything in the bowel and drank the entire honey tea, it's all good and he loves this meal it's the first good meal he had in months.

Then he lay down on the bed with a belly full of hot food and tea he is happy and then his brain went to a thought, is to food even okay? Is it poison? Is it laced with something? Then he looked out at the bowl and cup, there is nothing odd with the bowl or cup, and nothing odd with it he then lay back down and sleep.

=======================================================================

Something is happening with him, Luke woke up feeling his body heating up, he open his eyes holding his body tightly and he is rolling around the bed with the blankets kicked off him and the clothes feeling more and more uncomfortable. Luke sit up to remove his clothes, then as he about to take off his pants his cock is hard and dripping “what is wrong with me?”

“My new experiment” Luke look up and he never see the speaker above him “what happens if you drink more breeding tea, you drink about 25% concentrate version of the tea” Luke tried to sit up but couldn't, the heat of still building up and the womb inside him and almost pulsing and his ass hole wet “i think you need some release, Right?” said rosewood

“No I don't” said Luke, he turned to the side facing the wall “I can do it myself” Luke then gasp onto his hardened cock and started pumping himself and moving his hips too.

“He need help” said rosewood looking in the window then he pulled out a pokeball and let the Pokemon inside out, haxorus, the pokemon shake his head and look through the window and see the human in heat “go on, I know you want to breed with the other in the other island” haxorus then turn to the door and rosewood open the door and the pokemon walk in the room.

Luke look back and see the Pokemon inside, haxorus look at the human in heat and pleasuring himself, his own cock slip out of his slit hard and pulsing, the rosewood voice came out from the speakers “he’s sterile so you don’t have to worry about him impregnating you” Luke then turn to the greyish wall then back to Pokemon, he then turned on to his stomach and bent his knees lifting his ass up and smeared with slick and his ass hole pulshing alive, haxorus walk to the human and place his claws on his ass and position his cock over the pulsing hole and push himself in, Luke moaned into the mattress and grab blanket as haxorus thrusting his hips, tightening his grip on the human ass and is head carefully nibbling Luke's neck with his axe blade curling about the neck.

Rosewood watch from the glass as his Pokemon is mating his lab-rattata, he jots notes on a notepad on a clipboard he know they have to use a portion of the tea to get humans to be able to carry Pokemon inside their wombs but with this it's also an aphrodisiac, he jot down how luke’s body physically change his labito looks larger, his chest mainly his pecs is enlarged, his cock shrunk about 10%. Rosewood Looks up from his notes they change position haxorus move, his Pokemon is sitting down, leaning back with Luke still on haxorus cock, leaning forward and haxorus is holding on to lukes arms pulling him back as he fucks him, hard and fast. Rosewood smiled and he press the button and spoke out “Luke tell me, what the effects are?”

Luke looks up to the wall and he look away then haxorus gave a low growl and thrust up hard and is cock reached the womb and ittig the end of the womb, Luke screamed at the pain and pleasure “it hurts, everything hurts, I can't, I can't do it anymore” he screamed.

“When it started whats its like?”

“My inside is hot and my body is hot and my chest hurts” said Luke, rosewood wrote it down, he looked back up and he smiled and just watch them.

Luke is in love, he doesn't know why but haxorus is so good, his ass tighten around the pokemons cock and he has cum as they switch positions and this position he know rosewood is watching them and he knows he must be enjoying this but why is he so turned on by this? Then haxorus gave a loud hollow roar and cum into the human, thrusting his hips up into to human, with his cock poking up in Luke’s wombs and filled him up with cum squirting out of lukes ass and Luke cum again and spray his cum all over the floor “oh god, there's so much, I can't, I need to get off” then haxorus pulled out and push Luke off his and he stood up.

Luke turn back to the Pokemon and he is cleaning himself and he close his eyes and tries to push out the cum inside him with his tired body, dribble of cum slip out of him as haxorus watches him. Then the door open as luke is laying on the cold floor and rosewood walk in and smiled “so haxorus you have a good time” the Pokemon gave a satisfying growl and walk to his trainer, then rosewood pulled out his pokeball and haxorus went back into the ball “well, i see you later when i have another experiment for you”

Then rosewood left the man alone in his prison and walk to the kitchen standing there looking out of the field of pokemon mingling and he turned to the table with a few books and back to the field, “what next? I should get him to try that experiment later? Or that other one,but there is a chance of death, or maybe the pokemon slicing or i don't know, splicing sound good?” said rosewood, then he turned around and his eyes widen as he sees a floating figure comedown, staring straight at him “my……….i never thought get to see you in my life time”

Then darkness fall upon rosewood.


	6. mewtwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mewtwo has arrived and he and Luke change each other lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my twitter to see what i am doing or writting and look out for polls for kinktober 2019
> 
> https://twitter.com/deathreaper951

Ch6 Mewtwo (human hating mewtwo AU and I didn’t us the anime or manga mewtwo, this is a different Pokemon entirely)

Two hours passed and Luke has moved from the floor to the bed after putting his clothes back on and he knows his body has changed more and he can feel his tits feeling a bit more sensitive, and his womb is pulsing like it wants a child inside him but he knows every Pokemon he had is taken away and he never get to see them again. Luke then stood up and walked to the wall and stared at it wondering what sick experiment is going to happen to him next, his mind went to death, wanting it, he thought of one way to do it.

Then the door open and luke turn to see a blaziken with a tray of food, a bowl of mixed berries and a glass of water, the Pokemon put the tray down on the floor and took a few steps back and watch the human. Luke just sit on the bed looking at the bowl of berries, blaziken then walk to the tray and he picked it up and placed it in front of Luke, Luke reach out to the tray taken it from the large Pokemon and the blaziken walked out of the room closing the door. Luke look at the bowl, he smelt it, examine it and he even examine the water, but his hungry grew and he started eating the berries and drink the water, there are oran berry, pecha berry, razz berry, cheri berry all mixed in and they all tasted good and he liked it and he didn’t feel anything that they could have laced it but nothing. He moved the tray off the bed and he stood up and walked to the door and knocked on it, but the door open slightly after he knocked it, he then open it up and walk out of his cell and into the hallway.

he 

walk down the hallway and he saw and doorway and he pecked through it and there is a kitchen, he walked in and he saw how it over looks a hollow mountain with Pokemon filled grouped around something, Luke walked to the railing and try to see what they are grouped around. His eyes widen as he saw rosewood down there, naked, with his haxorus fucking him and other pokemon hard and horny, Luke step back as he watch rosewood on his hands and knees moaning out loud as the pokemon howled out his climax into the other one. Luke turned around and about to run before any Pokemon was about to do that so he not part of that orgy, but when he turned he saw a pokemon he never thought he would see.

Mewtwo.

The pokemon is tall and mean looking, looking down at the human, his tail swing side to side in a curious matter. Luke took a few steps back from the legendary pokemon he is unsure what is happening “don’t worry i will not hurt you” the pokemon spoke through a psychic link, telepathy “i have alter that man's mind, so he can never hurt you, i also read your mind……” mewtwo walked pass to Luke and look at rosewood now being fucked by a Ampharos and a Rampardos “.......you’ve been hurt by them so many times they taken your children and send them far away” and he looked back at the other human “you’ve also been holding on you sanity the longest you done, I’ve been on the other island and I did the same thing I did to rosewood, I wipe their minds and turn them like that and I saw what they were doing to the other humans, turning them into pokemon broodmare”

“They lied to us and turn us without our knowledge and when i tried to escape they torture me when they confirmed i didn’t have a baby in me, they torture me harder” said Luke, Mewtwo flick his tail on the table chair and knocked the chair away “what are you going to do to me?”

“I don’t know yet, I liberated the Pokemon on the other island and I am on the progress of free the Pokemon around these islands from their trainer who brought them here, in this ocean and I was going to make one of these island my new home” mewtwo levitated from the floor up with his eyes still on the human “I told the other Pokemon to leave you alone, your going to be like a pet to me for now” then he flew towards the tunnel of the mountain and left the mountain.

Luke heart beat fast and hard when he saw mewtwo and he walked to the closest wall and lean on the wall, holding his chest and breathing hard, after a few minutes he sat down on the floor, scared and confused. Mewtwo liberated the island from the pokemon breeder family and said he was going to keep him as a pet? Luke didn’t think about it and walk out of the room he wander around the area, small pokemon was running around the area and he found a workstation room, another is like a storage room, then a lab, a living room with a library, luke taken a look at the books, many are scientific books, history, fiction and non - fiction books he walks out of the room and found a large bedroom, king size bed with many covers, walk in closet and an en-suite he lay on the bed and it was soft and warm, the first time he ever felt like this, it's been so long since he’s been in an actual bed, he closes his eyes letting himself fall into the cloud bed.

Two hours later Luke woke up to well rested body, he didn’t want to get out his body rolled around so much he unconsciously wrapped himself with the blankets an hour later he unwrap himself and walked to the bathroom, went to the toilet, then in the shower he cleaned himself, washed his hair with actual shampoo and conditioner, body wash soap and once he was out of the shower his body is cleaner than he has ever been, no stains on his skin, its spotless and smooth, his hair no longer matted or a mess but soft and filled with volume. Then Luke went to the body size mirror and looked at himself, he can see the stretch marks from his number of pregnancies, his pecs looking plump, his hair longer, nothing a pair of scissors couldn't handle, and he turned around and his ass his better when the last him he looked at himself in the mirror, then he walk to the bedroom and he change into Rosewood Clothes, their about a size or two bigger but he doesn't care he can fix it later.

He left the room and saw a flight of stairs going down and he decided to follow the stairs, he Reached down and saw he was in the field with the Pokemon and there is rosewood being used by a summer Sawbuck.

Rosewood stomach is plump out by the amount of cum inside him and the sawbuck cock, in his hands and feet syncing his hips with the season pokemon thrust, his eyes filled with lust his voice lewd and erotic and his cock, weeping for attention and Purple with cum “PLEASE MAKE ME CUM, I CAN’T CUM, PLEASE, LET ME CUM” the sawbuck bellowed out loud and came into the human and thrust rosewood came too, both panting out their heated breath, as sawbuck pulled out his cock from rosewoods ass and the cum he made spilled out of rosewood in gushes “yes, yes, more…..” then he looks up to see luke standing there watching the situation “you, fuck me Luke, Fuck me, yes do it”

Luke move away from the intoxicated rosewood and just sprinted away from him, rosewood didn’t follow so luke walked out from the hole on the side of the mountain, he spend the day outside wandering the island, he enjoyed it, going wherever he wanted whenever he wanted, he founded a lake filled with water, grass and bug pokemon, the docks, but destroyed, pokemon he never seen in this part of the region and saw bird pokemon flying around then once the day ended he walked back to the mountain and went to the kitchen and he made himself dinner, large steak with a salad, then he walked to the bedroom for a well deserved rest, on his way to the room he saw Mewtwo looking at the once cube prison Luke called home for a day, he walked to the window, standing next to mewtwo and inside the room is rosewood tied to the bed, moving like he wanted to continue having sex.

“He trying to escape the ropes” said mewtwo, Luke look at the Pokemon then back to the other human and back to mewtwo, The pokemon lift his arm up and with a glowing blue Hugh, rosewoods the started to calm down, move less and less then fallen asleep “there he is finally asleep”

“I saw him earlier today he was too sexual” said luke “what did you do to him”

“I changed his mind to a simple heat, the other pokemon used him too much and his body reacted that way, also his mind was easy to mould when i change him, he is not that smart, he was a boy curious who just wanted to play scientist” then mewtwo walked off and luke followed “why do you follow me?”

“I don’t know, sorry, i’ll just go”

“Wait i do have an idea about something” then mewtwo transport the two of them to a different location, rosewood old bedroom luke is confused the mewtwo pushed luke onto the bed and used his telekinesis to remove the clothes from the human “i never done this with a human, this is new to the both of use, just relax”

Then mewtwo crawl over luke, he grabbed the human arms and held them in place between his head, his legs between his legs and he leaned his head down and kiss the human. Luke was surprised at the kiss and he let mewtwo use him, the kiss is odd to him, not many pokemon kiss him when he arrived but this is nice he relax himself and let mewtwo kiss him. Mewtwo tongue push pass luke mouth and the two started to play with each other tongue, then mewtwo started to grind their hips together nice and slow, hardening lukes cock and his own, his cock slip out and its long, (basically this cock from bad dragon  [ https://bad-dragon.com/products/stan ](https://bad-dragon.com/products/stan) ) large bulbous head, his cock is more like muscles, dark purple going lighter shade to the tip, slip next to the Lukes cock and. Luke look down and saw mewtwo cock and his can also he his own cock hard and dripping precum “your scared of me?” said mewtwo

“No this is different” said luke

“You always make pokemon feel good, so let me make you feel good” then mewtwo let go off luke and lower himself dow lukes body and with his tongue following the curvatures of his muscles and stop at his cock “I will take care of you” and he engulf lukes small cock in his mouth, hollowed out his mouth and his tongue curled around the length of the cock and started to suck.

Luke gasp as pokemon too him in his mouth, letting out a moan and his body shutter at the warmth he move his arm so he can grab onto the sheets “this is…..this is good, your mouth is so good” said luke, when mewtwo took him more and reach down to to back of mewtwo mouth, luke hips thrust up and he mewtwo took it “I’m sorry, it just happens” mewtwo lift himself up and off his cock and look at him.

“It’s okay like i said i will make you feel good” then mewtwo took him again and sucked a little faster, then he move his hand to the down to lukes ass and with a touch he can feel like somehow producing slick from his ass, the experiment doing? Either way he rub  his finger to the ass hole spreading the slick and prodding him “your aroused by me, you want me inside you?” said mewtwo talking to luke through his mind.

“Yes, I can’t hold it much longer” luke moaned out.

“Then release yourself, you can, you are free to do as you please” then mewtwo push his finger right in luke's ass, and Luke came into Mewtwo’s mouth, the pokemon move himself off the human cock and move his finger out too.

“Thank you” said Luke, he saw mewtwo still hard and Luke spread his legs wider and his hands went to his ass and spread them open, “mewtwo use me,  i don’t mind, please cum inside me”

“Okay, but you must tell me to stop when you can’t handle it anymore” then mewtwo grab his cock and pointed it to the pucker hole and press it on it and mewtwo look at luke and with one hard push, the head of his cock pushed into the human body, then he held onto lukes legs moving them so they are wrapped around him, lifting luke’s hips higher so its like their on him and started to fuck him.

Luke gave a light moan at mewtwo cock, feeling him near his womb, kissing the entrance of his womb and he place his hand on his abs and fell mewtwo cock moving in and out “mewtwo…….this is….. The ..b-best sex…..iv’e ….ev..ever been in” he panted out.

“Your body agrees” said mewtwo and he lower his upper body over luke like before and kiss him again as he fucks him faster. “this is better then i expected, i change my mind…”

“On what”

“You are not a pet, you will be my lover” then he gave a hard jack where his cock then pushes to womb almost fulling inside “I will hold you like this, I will love you like this and You will too, love me and hold me”

“Yes, mewtwo” then mewtwo kiss him giving another hard thrust and fully encase the head of his own cock into the womb, Luke came again as mewtwo entered his womb and he wrapped his arms around mewtwo, doing like he said hold him and held him. Mewtwo cock pulses inside Luke moving and them mewtwo stop the kiss, he quickened his pace, and his tail swaying side to side and he lift Luke body up so he is sitting up him, luke legs adjusted himself and his arm wrapped around his neck, as Mewtwo fucks up hips up and Luke moving himself up and down to match the pokemon “mewtwo I want your children”

“Luke, I’m man made Pokemon I can’t have children but if I can, we shall have them” then mewtwo thrust-ed up with all his might and a powerful burst of cum flooded the human, filling Lukes womb, mewtwo cock pulsing where even luke can feel it, as they look at each other they kiss one more time and mewtwo and luke fallen on the bed with luke on top of mewtwo with his cock still inside.

“That was amazing,” said Luke, placing his hand on mewtwo chest as he pulls himself off the monster cock.

“You are still hard” said mewtwo, luke looked down and to see his cock hard and mewtwo cock becoming hard again.

“I will take care of it” and luke push mewtwo to lay day and and he got on his feet and squat down hand to his ass, spreading them apart with mewtwo light pink cum dripping out of him and plunge himself down to Mewtwo cock, taking all of him straight away “i-its….all…..in”

“Good” them he place his hand on Luke's hips “move” he commanded, Luke nodded, placing his hand on mewtwo chest and moveing his body, fucking himself on the legendary pokemon. Mewtwo hand is guiding his hip so he can hit Lukes womb again, then he hit the side of luke inside and the redhead moaned out loud and he cum again, his white substance landed on the pokemon chest and mewtwo bucked his hips up again and he entered the womb again feeling what cum he left behind

“Mewtwo, you gotten bigger?” question Luke

“No it's a different angle” then he thrust his hips again and the two continue to make love, then Mewtwo move his tail and it wrapped around Lukes body and tightened his hold, and the Pokemon let go of of the human hip and he reached down to Lukes cock and held his and started to give him a handjob.

“AH...Mewtwo…. No I’m looking after you”

“No, we both are looking after each other” then the two gave each other one last hard thrust and they both cum again, luke cum on the Pokemon again and Mewtwo cum inside Luke too, filling his womb again and creating a small bulge to Luke stomach.

“mewtwo , that was….”

“Amazing” they both look at each other and give each other another kiss, luke pulled himself off the pokemon, mewtwo pulled extra blankets to cover them both “luke kiss me one more kiss” Luke smile and he did kiss him on the lips and mewtwo return the gesture, then pulled him closer to hug and hold him as they sleep.

============================================================

5 years later

Mewtwo has liberated the pokemon from the unova, hoenn and orange region and the rest of the region is aware of mewtwo and his army, he too recruited the other legendary Pokemon to help him and he has returned to the island where his lover is, as he entered the mountain there on the grass with a Blissey next to him is Luke, about four months pregnant and mewtwo landed in front of them “my love how are you?” he asked

“I am okay, blissey helped with breakfast and now we are resting here, the tropical and rainbow island?”

“They are liberated, I’m here until Lugia and ho-oh come back, with a plan, where is the little one…….” Luke pointed to the wall and there is a mewtwo but more human, thick tail, short pointed horns and long pokemon legs and arm playing with the flowers on the mountain walls “LITTLE ONE” the little one turn to the Pokemon and fly down to mewtwo and hugged him “child how are you?”

“I’m okay father, mother was sleepy today” mewtwo smiled as he holds his child, a few months after they made love years ago they find out luke is with child and the child was a hybrid of Pokemon and human and now Luke is with child again and they are living like the family mewtwo wanted forever.

“Child lets go and show me how was your training, Luke i’ll be back for dinner with the little one” luke smiled and nodded as the two fly away out of the mountain and train and luke place his hand over his pregnant stomach and feel his second child move inside.

Waiting for them to come out.


End file.
